


Protect me, hyung!

by miriamsc



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriamsc/pseuds/miriamsc
Summary: Baekhyun has always been the one to take care of his younger brother.





	Protect me, hyung!

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! This story contains incest and non-con. (Not between Chanbaek, though)  
> Don't like it, don't read it.  
> Also, top!baek.

Protect me, hyung

 

Baekhyun almost growled as he silently sat and observed his younger twin brother, who was currently being pushed around by two other kids.

Instead of fighting, however, hitting back at the other kids or even just telling them to leave him alone, Chanyeol just let it happen; stumbling between his steps and biting his wobbling lower lip, not letting a single word slip past. It was maddening.

Usually, Baekhyun was a nice and bubbly boy, instantly liked by everyone. The only exception was made by those who had gotten to face his wrath by approaching his younger brother, which, as Baekhyun unfortunately had to realize, was becoming a larger amount of people every day.

Chanyeol had asked Baekhyun several times not to interfere with them, if they thought that he couldn’t defend himself, it would only get worse. He was supposed to grow up into an independent man one day, after all.

Baekhyun, being the caring and understanding hyung that he is, had only nodded calmly and proceeded to beat the bullies whenever Chanyeol wasn’t looking.

Chanyeol didn’t need to be independent, he needed to be safe, and frankly speaking, Chanyeol’s Ignore-them-till-they-get-bored tactic didn’t seem to work too well.

It was almost daily that Chanyeol came home with a new injury, be it his nose bleeding, a large scratch all the way across his face or “just” a bruise, and it was just as often that Baekhyun found a lump raising in his throat as he watched his sweet darling getting scolded by their parents to finally stand up against those people.

But Chanyeol wouldn’t. Baekhyun knew he wouldn’t. Baekhyun himself had tried many times to convince Chanyeol not to let himself be walked all over, but even if it was directed towards the people who constantly hurt him, Chanyeol would never do something that might cause harm to someone else. It was like he was an angel, but it seemed that only Baekhyun realized.

So, instead of jumping to his side and defending him from their parents, as Baekhyun’s entire being was pressing him to do, he would stand in the hallway and silently eavesdrop as those people spewed insulting words against his poor Chanyeollie.

It was the same as in kindergarten, only here, instead of calling him ugly and weird, they called him weak, a pushover, sometimes Baekhyun even heard the word disgrace, and every time they were finished, they would end their speech with the question: “Why can’t you be more like Baekhyun?”

It made Baekhyun’s blood boil, he wanted to scream at his parents, every insult he could find in his five year old vocabulary, but instead, he bit his tongue and quietly retreated into their shared room, where, without fail, after not even a minute, Chanyeol would barge in, hectically trying to wipe his tears before Baekhyun saw them. And without fail, Baekhyun would see them every time.

He’d pull Chanyeol in his lap and cradle him, cooing sweet nothings in his ear and holding him tight as he felt Chanyeol’s body shaking in silent sobs and his own heart ached along with his dongsaeng.

But Chanyeol never blamed him. Granted, it wasn’t Baekhyun’s fault, but it would have been a normal reaction for a five-year-old to, if constantly compared to someone else, slowly start to hate that someone else.

To Baekhyun, it was even more of a proof as to how much of an angel his younger brother was. He was the most precious thing Baekhyun had ever encountered, good to the very core; he was innocent and caring and selfless and sweet.

More often than not, Baekhyun found himself wondering what the world had done in order to deserve someone like Chanyeol, and he never found an answer. They did not, in fact, deserve Chanyeol.

He had very quickly realized that in his entire life, he had not encountered one person willing to give Chanyeol the kindness he deserved.

For years, Baekhyun had known that he would have to be the one to cherish and protect his beautiful brother.

Yes, beautiful. Those other children were just dumb. Baekhyun had gotten a good scolding when he voiced that opinion out loud, but that didn’t make it less true.

Sure, Chanyeol’s cheeks were a little chubby, but he was a child, for goodness’ sakes, that was normal. Other things he was picked on for were details that Baekhyun himself found very endearing like for example his ears that stuck out or his twitchy grin, not that the latter was a very usual sight anymore.

Aside from that, Chanyeol had the most expressive eyes Baekhyun has ever seen and the way his face lit up in excitement when Baekhyun brought him a gift (mostly sweets that he bought from his saved up pocket money of a proud 25 cents a week) made Baekhyun want to lock him up and spoil him rotten. He would do anything for that expression. Chanyeol was his sunshine.

*

Sighing, Baekhyun made a mental note of the names of the kids who just finished bothering Chanyeol by taking away his lunchbox which contained a slice of bread made by their mother and a box of Pepero, bought by Baekhyun.

The little boy grit his teeth, those were expensive. Expensive enough for only Chanyeol to be worth them. But he promised to leave the bullies alone, at least until they were out of Chanyeol’s sight, so he just waited until they were gone before getting up and running to help his crying brother.

Chanyeol had a scraped knee and a few bruises, also he got sand in his eye. Baekhyun brought him to the bathroom and washed the dirt, tears and snot from Chanyeol’s face before sticking a Rilakkuma-band aid to Chanyeol’s knee. It was so much of a routine by now that Baekhyun carried the band aids wherever he went.

Their mother once jokingly said that Baekhyun was taking better care of Chanyeol that she herself did. Baekhyun hadn’t laughed, which his father shook off as him being too young to understand the joke with a pat on Baekhyun’s head.

Well, he was partially right. Baekhyun could not comprehend how his mother’s obvious negligence was a joking matter. They could at least pretend to love both their children equally. However, whoever Baekhyun brought that up to, would only shake their head. That’s only in your head, sweetie, of course we love you both. Or Well, you’re just better at making your parents proud. Or even Sweetie, you’re too young to worry about such things. There’s so much you don’t understand.

Baekhyun understood, alright. Way more than someone his age probably should have. But the idea of being the only one who actually cared about the most important person in his life probably made him mature a little quicker than he normally would have.

Absentmindedly, Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol in a hug and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Are you alright?”

Chanyeol nodded against him, then sniffed. “But they took your Pepero…”

“I know. I’ll save up for new ones, if you like. What’s more important is if you’re hurt.”

Chanyeol smiled slightly, a small smile that he had learned would not earn him weird looks from everyone. He shook his head just a little bit. “I’m fine, hyung, thank you.”

Although it unnerved Baekhyun that not even in only his presence, Chanyeol dared to smile his actual smile, all twitchy and scrunched up, he returned the smile and lay his chin on Chanyeol’s head.

“I love you, Chanyeollie.”

“I love you, too, hyung.”

It’s only until this summer. Then we’ll go to school and find new friends and Chanyeollie can meet people who are nice to him. It will get better.

 

***

 

It did not get better. Throughout the entire elementary school, the bullying did not stop, neither from people their age nor from their parents.

It was almost as if they could smell vulnerability, since with a one-hundred-percent-certainty, if someone wanted to pick on one of the twins, it would be Chanyeol. Baekhyun was smaller and alone more often, yet it would always be Chanyeol who was insulted, tripped or even beaten.

Baekhyun just couldn’t explain it to himself, how was it that of all the people in the world it had to be Chanyeol who attracted violent and frustrated ones? He had never done anything wrong in his life; trust Baekhyun to know, he’s been there.

All the time, it had only been Baekhyun to protect Chanyeol, not once did someone else even try to interfere with the bullying. Did people just come without a heart by default nowadays?

Moreover, their parents still wouldn’t get off Chanyeol’s back. No matter how excellent the grades were that he brought home, the answer would always be: “And when do you plan on bringing a friend home?”

It made Baekhyun all sorts of mad, especially as he bitterly noted that he himself was never scolded for not being social enough, although he had given up on finding friends a long time ago. Inevitably, at some point they would go against Chanyeol, and then Baekhyun would have to get rid of them. Not once did he feel sorry when he did. No one had the right to talk badly about Chanyeol. His brother stood above everyone else.

It had made Chanyeol cry many tears, though, as he blamed himself that Baekhyun never kept any friends, no matter how often Baekhyun explained to him that if they talked behind someone’s back, he didn’t need them, anyways.

So, Baekhyun opted to not get to know anyone at all. If he didn’t have any friends in the first place, Chanyeol couldn’t blame himself when he lost them.

For years now, the twins have been celebrating their birthday with only the two of them. Baekhyun would tell his parents what he wanted to do for his birthday and Chanyeol would have to tag along. In conclusion, Baekhyun made a great deal to celebrate his birthday in places he knew Chanyeol would like. He also made a great deal of buying presents for Chanyeol; he saved up money for half of the year. The other half would be for Christmas.

By the time they ended their primary school, those two were the only occasions Chanyeol’s smile could be seen. He had hardened, seemingly at least.

Baekhyun wasn’t sure whether he should be proud or worried, although he felt a tendency towards the latter.

Just because Chanyeol didn’t show his so-called weakness anymore, didn’t mean it wasn’t there. He could hide it from everyone, their classmates and their parents and their teachers, but not from Baekhyun.

Even if Baekhyun didn’t hear him crying every night when Chanyeol thought he was already fast asleep, even if Chanyeol didn’t have nightmares that only calmed once Baekhyun climbed into his bed and tucked him into a tight hug, even then, the bond between the twins would have given him away.

It had always been like that. Baekhyun knew when his brother was hurt, when he was happy, when he felt uncomfortable and also when he was in immediate danger, even when the brothers were miles apart.

Luckily, that didn’t happen too often. Baekhyun didn’t think that he could survive the constant worry. Baekhyun was still carrying band aids. The motif had been left away at some point, not because Chanyeol didn’t like Rilakkuma anymore, but because apparently, Rilakkuma was uncool and thus another reason to push him around.

Baekhyun had learned to bring everything that might be needed in, before or after school, twice: Pencil cases, working materials, lunch boxes, umbrellas, jackets, everything that could possibly be stolen from Chanyeol. Usually, it was the lunch.

Chanyeol lost weight during primary school, a lot of it. At first, he tried to cover it up, even to Baekhyun, by wearing baggy clothes and, when he didn’t have his lunch box anymore, he’d just say he wasn’t hungry.

Of course, their twin link, which Baekhyun was definitely grateful for, told him everything he needed to know, but that didn’t stop Chanyeol from refusing to share Baekhyun’s meal, he wouldn’t want Baekhyun to go hungry.

Baekhyun would have starved himself to death if that meant Chanyeol had enough to eat, but he didn’t bother mentioning that to his brother, knowing him, it would only make him feel bad.

So, at the age of nine, when the pair entered middle school, Baekhyun got up half an hour earlier to make Chanyeol some extra lunch.

He also changed his tactic in protecting Chanyeol. Instead of waiting for the bullies to be done while quietly brooding, Baekhyun decided that they wouldn’t even have an opening if he never left Chanyeol’s side.

It worked for the most part, although the reason might have been that Baekhyun glared at everyone who even opened his mouth in Chanyeol’s presence.

*

Chanyeol had grown during middle school, becoming lanky and ridiculously tall. Baekhyun took a while to realize that that, too, was a reason to pick on Chanyeol. The boy hid it really well, but he was still pushed into lockers whenever Baekhyun wasn’t looking for a second.

Once he found out, he was furious. Not with Chanyeol, of course, which took a while to explain to the younger, who, for the first time ever, seemed genuinely scared of Baekhyun. That was the most heart breaking experience in Baekhyun’s entire life.

It was also the most bone breaking one for Chanyeol’s bullies, though no one ever knew who could possibly have beaten the boys up like that. The bullies were too scared to tell. Baekhyun remained silent. No one had to know he had picked up hapkido somewhere along the way.

No one bothered Chanyeol after that. No one wanted to talk to him, either, in fear of being the target of bullying in his stead.

*

The first time anyone ever bothered the twins again was in high school, when they met new people, who didn’t know their reputation from middle school. This time, the attention was on both of them, however in a completely different way.

Over the last year in middle school, Chanyeol had lost the last traces of baby fat in his face and gotten a haircut, and apparently, that was all it took for admirers to be all over him.

Baekhyun has always had and always ignored his own. He was too busy taking care of Chanyeol.

The younger, though, did not. He was not used to the attention, to people who suddenly wanted to be his friends; the popular type as well, who would have shoved him around just a year ago. It made him nervous, causing him to rely on his hyung more than ever.

He still hardly spoke, afraid of being called weird or stupid or, his parent’s favourite, weak. When he did, people would tell him that his voice didn’t match his face at all, which was enough for him to slip back into silence. No one ever payed attention to that aspect, though.

Chanyeol clung to Baekhyun just as much as Baekhyun clung to him. The two only ever talked to each other, unless speaking was an absolute necessity.

Their new reputation was as a mysterious, handsome, fascinating duo. Baekhyun had scoffed at the title as well as at the rumours that were flying around about the two of them. Chanyeol was scared.

While Baekhyun had learned how to take care of him, Chanyeol had learned that nobody, ever, was nice to him for no reason. The only person he could rely on was Baekhyun. Why would that suddenly have changed? Maybe those people were just like Baekhyun’s friends from when they were little, trying to get close to him only to hurt him.

With those thoughts in mind, he ignored every advance towards him and stuck to his hyung, to be protected as he always was. Words couldn´t describe how much Chanyeol admired him.

Beside the fact that he’s always been there for Chanyeol, patiently waiting for him to stop crying like a baby, he was also so, so strong. He always knew how to make Chanyeol feel better, he was confident and independent, unafraid to disagree with people and incredibly selfless. Not to mention he was handsome, though Chanyeol wasn’t sure whether he was supposed to have that kind of thoughts about his brother.

When he was younger, he wanted to be just like him, but now, he just wanted him near. It was nice to have Baekhyun caring for him; it was such a good feeling, almost as if butterflies were dancing around in his stomach. Nothing could rival the warmth and comfort he felt when Baekhyun hugged him or called him baby, a habit he had picked up on back when they were in kindergarten and he needed to comfort Chanyeol. If he were like Baekhyun, he would miss out on that.

So no, Chanyeol did not want to be like Baekhyun. No bullying in the world would make him change his mind about that. He needed his hugs.

 

***

 

“Hi, Yeol!” Seventeen year old Chanyeol lifted his gaze from his desk to give the speaker a small smile. He deserved at least that much for having tried to befriend him for the last four years.

Alexander, Alex, as he asked Chanyeol to call him, slung an arm around his shoulder and pressed his body sideways against Chanyeol’s.

Chanyeol tensed up, he didn’t like it when his personal space was invaded like that, but he didn’t complain. This was the first person besides his brother who actively tried to be around him.

Sure, there was his club of fangirls, but Chanyeol noticed relatively quickly that they weren’t very interested in getting to know him. They would rather just follow him, sigh and stare, or even confess, although he has never spoken a word with them. Chanyeol didn’t even know what they wanted from him, it wasn’t like he was attractive or anything. More like the opposite.

Most of the girls were quite bold with their intentions, openly announcing they wanted to invite him over because their parents aren’t home. Some even tried to lure him by telling him they bought condoms or a new pair of underwear.

Now, Chanyeol might have been innocent, but he wasn’t dumb. He knew what certain phrases were supposed to mean and highly doubted that there would be any studying happening at the type of study date he was invited to.

Maybe he should have felt flattered, but it rather freaked him out. He didn’t know those people, yet, for some reason, they tried to sleep with him. Call him a romantic, but weren’t you supposed to have sex with only the person you love?

Chanyeol doubted he would ever love any of those girls, or any girl at all. By now, he was pretty certain that he was gay. So certain in fact, that he already came out. At least to Baekhyun. He had been scared, of course he trusted Baekhyun, but what if he found it disgusting? Chanyeol would lose the only person he could rely on. He had contemplated whether to even tell Baekhyun at all, but of course, the elder had sensed his nervousness and asked him what was wrong.

After a deep breath and a lot of courage- gathering, he had confessed his suspicion and Baekhyun, being ever the blunt person that he was, looked him dead in the eye and said: “So?” And that was that.

Afterwards was the first time his brother actually scolded him. For not having faith in their relationship. That’s the way Baekhyun put it. It made Chanyeol blush and right after, mentally slap himself.

“Are you even listening to me?” Chanyeol snapped out of his thoughts about his brother and gave a small smile to Alex.

“Sorry, I got distracted.” He said apologetically. He meant it. Alex was the closest thing to a friend he ever had and here he was screwing it up because he was dreaming about his twin like he was some sort of knight in shining armour.

Alex’ expression softened a little. “That’s okay. As long as you’re not getting sick or something…”

It made Chanyeol smile. Genuinely. The fact that someone other than his hyung actually showed care for him warmed his heart enough to make him give one of those wide, twitchy and creepy smiles which for years had been reserved for Baekhyun only without even realising it.

 

Baekhyun did, however, and he was not happy. Not in the least. He was aware that he couldn’t keep Chanyeol to himself forever, but just a little longer would be nice.

Sure, he was happy that Chanyeol had a friend, he really was. He’d just like it not to be Alexander. Baekhyun wasn’t dumb; he saw the way the guy ogled Chanyeol like he was a piece of meat, ready to be devoured. He also saw how from the start of the conversation, the guys hand had wandered from innocently lying on Chanyeol’s shoulder across his back, down to his waist and now had almost arrived at the oblivious boy’s butt.

Maybe Baekhyun was just biased because he was jealous, but there was something with the guy that was…odd, to say the least. It made Baekhyun’s neck prickle whenever he saw him and he knew better than to turn his back on Alexander for even a second. He didn’t trust him, especially not with Chanyeol.

He had never shared his suspicion with Chanyeol; it would break his heart to know that there was another person just being nice to him because they hoped for a benefit out of it.

So, all Baekhyun did was keeping a close eye on the guy while simultaneously hoping he was wrong.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Alexander’s hand wandering even lower and cleared his throat.

Alexander scowled briefly at him before putting on a neutral expression when he felt Chanyeol look up at him. It was apparent that the dislike was mutual.

“Hello, Alexander.” Baekhyun greeted with a grimace that initially, was supposed to be a smile.

Chanyeol looked up at the greeting and gave Baekhyun a grin that looked rather relieved, if Baekhyun saw it correctly. Baekhyun returned it while pretending to listen to the greeting Alexander gave him, mimicking Baekhyun’s falsely sweet tone. Chanyeol remained oblivious.

“So…” Baekhyun did his best to keep a casual tone, “What are you up to?”

Alexander smirked at him before answering. “Glad you ask. I actually just invited Yeol to my birthday party this weekend. Nothing big, just a few friends, you know.”

As much as Baekhyun wanted to snap at him for giving Chanyeol a nickname without his permission, he remained civil. The implication was clear, though. Just Chanyeol. Not you.

Baekhyun forced a smile. “Really, that’s nice. A little surprising, though, I thought you were born in February?” It was true, and right now, it was the middle of June.

Alexander just shrugged nonchalantly. “You’re right, but usually, it’s so cold in February that you can hardly go outside and do anything. So I celebrate in summer every year.”

Baekhyun nodded in understanding, it made sense. At least that’s what he tried to convince himself of. However, he hated the idea of Chanyeol being alone with that guy. He meant trouble.

Baekhyun saw Chanyeol’s expression, a soft May I? It made him smile softly; it wasn’t Chanyeol’s fault that everyone he got to know tried to take advantage of him. He shrugged lightly and pulled the right corner of his lips up a notch. Your decision.

Chanyeol gave him a full blown grin, brighter, as Baekhyun smugly noticed, than the one he gave Alexander.

“I’d love to go.” Chanyeol said, and thus, it was settled. Baekhyun was going to play spy and keep watch of the party from outside. He hated the grin that contorted Alexander’s features, it was wicked and victorious, like a wolf would smile when its’ prey got tired of running. If a wolf could smile, that is.

*

“Eomma, my friend invited me to his birthday this weekend. Can I go?” Chanyeol was looking at their mother from across the dinner table. Her eyebrows shot up at the word friend, but she refrained from spewing insults as Baekhyun was sure that she usually would.

He grinned at Chanyeol, who sat next to him. Smart move to ask while I’m around. Chanyeol returned the smile with his eyes, but didn’t dare to make it any more noticeable to their parents.

As of now, even they had understood how much Baekhyun adored his younger brother and didn’t dare to be too harsh on him, at least in front of Baekhyun, in fear of silent treatment and hateful stares from their favourite son.

It was ridiculous, but if it was this fear that kept them from hurting Chanyeol, then Baekhyun would do whatever he could to encourage said fear.

“Really? And when and where is that party?” Good question, Baekhyun cheered, for once. This was crucial information if he wanted to look out for Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, obviously encouraged by the fact that his request hadn’t been declined immediately, answered. “It’s Saturday evening, starting at nine. He wants to celebrate into the next day, so it’s like a sleepover. Is that okay?”

Baekhyun tried his best not to look like he was choking on his food. No. That’s not okay. You want to give the guy a whole night with you? You want to sleep in his presence?! Like, with your eyes closed? Do you want to get groped?

Baekhyun swallowed his food and hoped no one had noticed his mental tantrum, while simultaneously trying to think of a way to convince his parents that he could spend the night out as well.

They probably wouldn’t be too suspicious, they never questioned anything he did, but he had to make sure that Chanyeol wouldn’t notice. That was the actually hard part.

“Will there be alcohol? How many people will be there and how many of them do you know?” Their mother inquired, and Baekhyun could have kissed her. For the first time in his life, he hoped that his parents’ bias would play out against what Chanyeol wanted.

Forbid it. He knows no one there, hell, I know no one there; it’s not safe. Don’t let him go. He tried to mentally tell his mother, but sadly the link only worked between him and Chanyeol, who was currently squirming in his seat.

“Well, uh… I don’t know who is coming; actually, Alex said it would be a few friends, nothing too big. I also don’t thing Alex is much of a drinker, so perhaps there will be alcohol, but probably also lots of other stuff like juice and soda.”

Their mother nodded thoughtfully, and then, to Baekhyun’s horror, said: “Alright then, that sounds okay. Just don’t end up impregnating some girl.”

Baekhyun’s jaw dropped. Sure, he was aware that his parents cared less about Chanyeol than they should, but does their mother really think it’s a good idea to let Chanyeol go out with a bunch of strangers in the middle of the night, with who knows how much alcohol? Apparently, yes.

*

“Do you really want to go?” Baekhyun asked that night as they both lay on their respective beds. They still shared a room, and Baekhyun would continue to share a room with Chanyeol until the younger requested otherwise.

Baekhyun saw how awkward Chanyeol was around Alexander and how relieved he would always seem when Baekhyun entered the scene. Chanyeol’s sigh was answer enough.

“Not really. But he tried to be my friend for so long and always treated me right, you know, I feel like I owe him. He could be my first friend ever. It’s exciting, but also scary. What if his friends don’t like me?”

“Then they’re a bunch of dumbasses. Don’t worry, it’ll be fine. And if not, if you feel uncomfortable at any time during the night, just call me, okay?” Baekhyun tried his best to sound reassuring, though he wasn’t sure whether he was trying to calm Chanyeol or himself. So many things could go wrong.

“I will. Thanks, hyung.” Baekhyun could hear the smile in his voice, and it was calming. At least he had managed to make one of them stop worrying.

 

 

***

 

 

Chanyeol was jittery. He hadn’t been able to sleep properly last night, the anxiety and excitement getting to him. Today, he would attend his very first party. What should he wear?

Alex hadn’t exactly been very helpful on that matter, he’d only said “It doesn’t matter, your presence will be enough.”

Speaking of present, what if Alex didn’t like his? What if Alex’ friends thought he was lame? What if they laughed at him?

Taking a deep breath, Chanyeol mentally reprimanded himself. Stop worrying too much, Baekhyun will know. And he really has his own problems at the moment.

That’s right; the twin bond worked two ways. Chanyeol knew his hyung had grown increasingly restless over the past few days. He had tried asking about it, to repay Baekhyun for being such a good hyung, and also because he genuinely worried for him.

Whenever Chanyeol asked about it, Baekhyun would just brush him off, saying he wasn’t sure about an answer he had given in a test or something. Chanyeol knew he was lying, and Baekhyun knew that he knew.

Well, Chanyeol sighed as he tried on his third outfit, everyone has the right to secrets. He probably just doesn’t want me to worry about him. Such a good hyung.

A stupid smile plastered itself to his face as he thought about the times Baekhyun had protected him, from his bullies or their parents, he had taken the blame when Chanyeol broke something, helped him with whatever he might have needed help with and always put Chanyeol first. From the very first day, Chanyeol was completely dependent on him.

Baekhyun always said he didn’t mind, but Chanyeol thought different. He was a burden, even if Baekhyun really didn’t see him as one. He knew the reason Baekhyun suddenly stopped having friends. He also knew that in his whole life, Baekhyun had never used his pocket money to buy something for himself. Or that Baekhyun did not once actually tell their parents where he himself wanted to go for his birthday.

Chanyeol decided to stop being a liability. He would pick his clothes himself, he would go to the party himself and he would have a good time, he would not have to call Baekhyun once.

Baekhyun was busy enough with his school work; recently, he’s been out to excel in every single subject. He’d gotten better than Chanyeol himself. He’d also already started to write applications for high-paying companies.

An office job had never been Baekhyun’s dream, Chanyeol knew, but all of a sudden, Baekhyun only cared about the pay. It was strange, but when Chanyeol asked, Baekhyun had said that he needed the money to support his family one day.

Chanyeol had decided to leave it at that. It wasn’t like he’d forgotten that Baekhyun would one day move out and start a family with some pretty girl who was not Chanyeol, but yeah, he kinda had. And it stung.

So, Chanyeol had to become more self-dependent. It was about time, anyway.

Chanyeol huffed at his reflection in the mirror and peeled the fifth possible outfit from his skin. Too tight.

He pulled out his phone and googled Possible outfits birthday party. Then, he took one of Baekhyun’s graphic shirts that surprisingly fit really well, Thank god for Baekhyun’s broad shoulders, (A/N: That should be a hashtag) and the only pair of skinny jeans he owned.

Checking his reflection, he deemed himself to look decent enough and started to tidy the mess he made.

He was having a hard time reaching the clothes on the floor and silently cursed his jeans as Baekhyun burst through the door.

“Hey, Yeol, I have a study date today and—“ Silence. Chanyeol got up from his awkwardly bent over position to meet his brother’s eyes. For a second it seemed like Baekhyun’s sight was pinned to his butt, but it was so brief that Chanyeol brushed it off as wishful thinking.

Yes, he had come to terms with his crush on Baekhyun. No, he was not going to act upon it. It was wrong, after all.

“Yes?” Chanyeol broke the silence. “What about the study date?”

Baekhyun’s darkened eyes that had been stuck on his body snapped up to meet his. “Oh, nothing. I was just gonna tell you.”

Chanyeol nodded and gave Baekhyun a bright smile. “Noted.”

Baekhyun’s eyes were stuck on Chanyeol’s torso again. “Oh, yes, sorry, that’s your shirt. I just couldn’t find anything to wear in my wardrobe. I should have asked first. Do you want me to leave it?”

Baekhyun just shook his head slowly. “No, it’s okay. Looks better on you, anyways. You look nice.”

Chanyeol blushed at the comment, fidgeting with his hands. “Thanks.”

Baekhyun muttered something under his breath that sounded like I like when you wear my clothes, but again, that might have just been Chanyeol’s imagination playing tricks on him. He didn’t ask.

Well, at least now the party was not the reason for Chanyeol’s quickened heartbeat anymore.

*

Chanyeol squinted at the address he had written down. He was in the right place. Only it didn’t look much like it.

The building in front of him was large and dark, some of its’ walls have already started to crumble, some windows were smashed in and it was so silent that Chanyeol could hear his steps echoing through the obviously abandoned property.

The once well-kept garden was now filled with dry flowers and dead plants. Even the trees were dead.

The statues seemed to follow Chanyeol wherever he went and in the middle of the garden, there was a fountain, surely, it was once magnificent, but now the statues in it, with their withered faces looked like horror figures.

A rusty fence was all that separated it from the street and over the years, holes had been cut in there.

Chanyeol shuddered. I didn’t even know such a place existed in our area.

Sure, he’s driven out here for about half an hour, but still, he’d think he would at least have heard of it.

He checked the address for the nth time, although a mistake was highly unlikely, given this was the only building within kilometres.

Not the type of place I’d pick for a birthday party… While I’m at it, where is everyone?

“Alex?” Chanyeol kept his voice down, not wanting to disturb the silence of the place for some reason, but still, his call thundered across the premises like he’d been using a megaphone.

He didn’t like this place. It gave him chills, and it took everything in him not to turn and run, but there was no way he was going to miss his only friend’s birthday party because he was a coward. He could get through this without calling Baekhyun.

Maybe he just noted down the wrong address. He should call Alex.

He felt his whole body shaking as he held the phone to his ear.

It rang.

Right behind him.

Chanyeol jumped and screamed. No use in screaming, no one’s gonna hear me out here, why didn’t I just stay at home with hyung?

As he turned, he looked into Alex’ laughing face.

“Dude! You should have seen your face!” Alex wheezed, dropping his phone. “I got you good!”

After Chanyeol regained his breath, he glared up at Alex from his position on the floor as he, very elegantly, had fallen on his butt.

Alex was still laughing. Chanyeol grumbled under his breath, but he still took the hand his friend had offered him.

“Why would you do that?” he whined. Alex just shrugged. “Why not?” “I could have had a heart attack! An ambulance would take forever to get out here.”

Chanyeol only half-joked. He was starting to really dislike the location of this building. Anything could happen here.

Alex just laughed light-heartedly and threw a bottle for Chanyeol to catch. “Yeah, but the place is cool, right? Real creepy, almost like haunted.” A wide grin stretched across Alex’ face and Chanyeol didn’t have the heart to tell him that he wasn’t much of a fan of creepy things, but apparently, it showed on his face.

“Don’t worry. You drink that, it won’t be so scary anymore. Let’s go inside and wait for the next guests.”

Chanyeol nodded robotically and followed Alex inside the building.

Just like he expected, it was ancient. Dust, rubble and cobwebs decorated the place and on their way in, they scared a rat out of its’ hiding place, making Chanyeol flinch.

Aside from that, the place was huge. Apparently, it used to be a mansion, Chanyeol could have guessed from the garden, and aside from the rats, everything looked like it’s been untouched for years.

The entire furnishings were covered with once white, now dust-grey fabrics, portraits were on the wall in the endless corridors and obviously highly valuable items were just standing around.

“Cool, huh?” Chanyeol nodded, because apparently, that was what he was expected to do, and gulped.

“How come no one has plundered this place yet?” He tried his best to keep the shaking out of his voice and sound casual.

“Oh, people think it’s haunted or cursed or some shit like that, the family that lived here just disappeared one day under mysterious circumstances, as did the one before. Honestly, I don’t think anyone was looking very hard for them, they weren’t very well-liked.”

Chanyeol nodded in understanding and took a large swing from the bottle with unidentified liquid Alex had given him. Well, it should have remained unidentified.

Chanyeol did his very best not to spit the burning liquid out and instead swallowed it under a lot of coughing.

“What is that?” he brought out as he wiped his tears.

Alex chuckled, it didn’t sound very nice this time around, but Chanyeol convinced himself that it was just his imagination.

“Sorry, I should have warned you, it’s kinda strong. It gets better though. Drink up; maybe you won’t be such a scaredy-cat anymore.” His tone was teasing, but Chanyeol obeyed, not really caring anymore.

He ignored the way his throat burned and how his stomach seemingly tried to turn inside out upon this aggressive exposal to whatever the fuck it actually was he was drinking.

He heaved, but he kept it in. Alex looked impressed. “Not bad for a beginner.”

Chanyeol felt proud for some reason, then the dizziness set in. He fell straight to the front and would have landed flat on the face had Alex not caught him, but Chanyeol barely registered that.

His head was pounding, his blood was rushing though his body at a hundred miles an hour, his heart raced and his vision blurred. He wanted to throw up whatever it was he’s been drinking, but he couldn’t heave anymore.

“Aleksh… I dun feel s’well.” He slurred. It was an under exaggeration he felt like dying right now, and as he looked up at Alex’ blurry face he knew. Alex knew.

The other boy just shrugged unapologetically. “Yeah. That happens usually after drug consumption.”

“Wha..?”

Everything went black.

*

Baekhyun cursed. He was panicking. He had just checked in at Alex’ home and he wasn’t there, nor did his mother know of him celebrating his birthday.

I should have known. I should have fucking known. If that bastard hurts Chanyeol, I will murder him. Where are they?

Baekhyun banged his head on the steering wheel. I should have insisted to come along, oh god, what if something happens? Why doesn’t he pick up his phone?

Baekhyun’s head snapped up. His phone.

Baekhyun opened his tracking app, one of those that parents use to be able to track their children’s movement.

Chanyeol was unaware that Baekhyun had installed a tracker on his phone, the first and hopefully last time Baekhyun ever misused his trust. It was a necessary evil, and this was the first time Baekhyun actually used it.

I hope Chanyeol sees it the same way once I find him. Baekhyun muses as he impatiently waits for his phone to load Chanyeol’s location.

He doesn’t even want to imagine what that bastard could do to his precious baby brother; it makes him sick, furious and devastated at the same time.

I have failed. I promised to protect him and I failed. Even a mere high school boy managed to make him slip from my grasp.

Baekhyun felt dread rising in his body, disabling him from moving even if it was just to wipe his tears that had started to build at some point.

It was the beeping sound his phone made to signalise that it had found Chanyeol that snapped him out of his self-pity.

Get your act together, Byun, we have an angel to save.

He frowned as he looked down on his phone; this location was way outside the city. According to google maps, it was even the only hint at civilisation within kilometres.

No one could hear him scream.

Baekhyun’s stomach churned at the thought and he pressed down the gas pedal.

No time to reprimand myself.

*

Chanyeol groaned when he woke up, his head hurt.

When he opened his eyes he realised two things: One, this wasn’t the ceiling he knew and always woke up to, two, Baekhyun was nowhere near him.

Chanyeol tried to sit up. Three, he couldn’t move.

Turning his head as far as possible, he saw his hands bound to the head board. He couldn’t move his legs, either, so he assumed they were bound, too.

Looking down, he noticed that not only he was right, but also naked.

This situation was starting to become really worrisome.

He had no clue where he was, why he was there or who might have done this to him. He squeezed his eyes shut and attempted to remember what happened.

Alex. Alex, the horror tour, that god awful drink, Alex proudly proclaiming he had drugged him.

Chanyeol cursed himself for being so stupid. He had done nothing right, from ignoring the wariness that radiated off his hyung whenever Alex was around to accepting and drinking an unidentified beverage in a completely isolated mansion.

Panic clawed at his chest, did he tell anyone where he was? Shit, he did not.

How was Baekhyun supposed to come and save him now? Was this afternoon the last time he’d ever seen him? He hadn’t even confessed.

Of course I haven’t, he’s my brother.

Chanyeol almost snorted at how little he cared right this moment, but he chose to keep quiet as he felt the first tears pricking at his eyes.

Baekhyun, help!

At this very moment, Chanyeol didn’t bother to feel ashamed that once again, he was a burden; he needed Baekhyun’s help desperately.

Repeating the message in his head, over and over, thinking of Baekhyun as hard as possible and focussing on his hope that their mind link actually worked, he didn’t even realise Alex entering until he spoke up.

“You’re awake, I see.” Chanyeol flinched, accidentally pulling at his restrains and causing them to cut into his flesh.

Alex sounded calm, relaxed even, and his facial expression looked bored. He looked nothing like he did when Chanyeol thought he knew him.

“What do you want? I thought we were friends!” Chanyeol couldn’t help but adding the last part, this betrayal stung harshly, but Alex just laughed. He laughed at him. He was not different from all the others.

“Friends? Oh, of course we are. The best of friends there is. Boyfriends.”

Wait, what? I’m pretty sure I didn’t agree to this.

“And what makes you think that?” Chanyeol challenged, feigning courage.

He would never say it out loud, but the way Alex’ eyes lost their mirth and his eyebrows furrowed was extremely satisfying. He was starting to show his true colours.

“I don’t think you’re in any place to be cocky.”

“I don’t think you’re in any place to call yourself my boyfriend.” Chanyeol countered easily.

This was fun. The betrayal he had felt just a little earlier was fading into the realisation that he had never really cared about Alex, anyways.

Whenever the other boy talked, Chanyeol found his mind drifting off towards his brother, when he touched him, it made Chanyeol uncomfortable. The only reason Chanyeol had spent time with Alex was because he felt like he owed him for trying to befriend him.

A slap echoed through the empty house and Chanyeol felt his cheek sting.

“I am in every position to call myself your boyfriend after all the time I have invested in getting close to you. Do you have any idea how hard it was to make you trust me under the eyes of your burden of a brother? Huh, if I didn’t know better, I’d think he was fucking you with how possessive he acts.”

Those words hurt more than the slap did. “You will not talk about him like that.” Chanyeol almost growled.

Alex scoffed. “And what can you do to stop me?”

His hand lay on Chanyeol’s bare chest and started wandering lower. “No one knows where you are, no one will come to help you. You are mine now.”

With his last words, Alex gripped Chanyeol’s dick in a firm grasp, making Chanyeol inhale sharply at the pain. The smug look on Alex’ face said it all.

“You even like this, don’t you, you slut?” Chanyeol frantically shook his head, unable to form words in his throat as the situation sunk into his brain, but Alex ignored it.

“You do, baby. I bet you enjoyed teasing me like this, riling me up. It was all intentional. You want me to fuck you as hard as I can.”

Chanyeol whimpered and tried to wriggle himself out of Alex’ reach, unsuccessfully. Only Baekhyun was allowed to call him baby, was the only clear thought that was floating around in his head, everything else was a huge, panicky mess.

“Well, baby, who am I to deny your wishes, now that you’re finally mine. Do not, even for a second, think you’re not. You are now my property.”

Alex crashed his mouth into Chanyeol’s, the latter trying to dodge it as much as possible. In the end he only pressed his lips together tightly, letting Alex try and lick all over them. Chanyeol’s entire body was tensed, he clenched all his muscles focussing on not letting Alex’ tongue entering his mouth.

Maybe that was why he didn’t notice one of Alex’ hands creeping lower, until a dry finger forcefully entered his clenched hole.

Chanyeol gasped at the pain and Alex forced his tongue into his mouth, licking far into it while simultaneously wriggling his finger around in Chanyeol’s butt.

Never in his life had Chanyeol wanted to die as much as right then. He felt disgusted, humiliated, hurt, defiled, used. Alex’ erection was rubbing against his thigh.

Screw it. Chanyeol bit down on Alex’ tongue, hard. When the other pulled back a little, Chanyeol took all of the force he had left and head-butted him right in the face.

Alex cursed as he stumbled back, blood gushing out of his nose.

“You bitch!” He all but roared and aimed his fist straight at Chanyeol’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

It hurt, but at least getting beaten was familiar to Chanyeol. More predictable. He took the blow as well as the several others that Alex rained down on various parts of his body without a sound.

Unfortunately, Alex realised that fairly quickly and changed his way of torturing Chanyeol back to the previous one, all with a disgusting grin on his face.

This time, he plunged four fingers into Chanyeol and the boy felt something tear. Alex just smiled like a madman at the sight of blood flowing out of Chanyeol’s hole.

He pulled his fingers out and rammed them right back in, repeating the process over and over while revelling in the pained noises Chanyeol made, mistaking them for sounds of pleasure.

Alex leaned down to hover over him, not his mouth this time, he learned his lesson, but is neck.

He bit down on the tender skin roughly and sucked. It was painful, and Chanyeol knew what the other was doing. He was leaving hickeys. Many of them.

Alexander planted ugly red blotches over Chanyeol’s once flawless skin, on his neck, behind his ear, his chest, his belly, his thighs.

Chanyeol didn’t bother holding back his tears anymore. He was openly sobbing now, begging for Alex to stop, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

Alex did stop, after what felt like an eternity, pulling back and drawing his fingers out of Chanyeol, but when he did, Chanyeol wished he didn’t, because Alexander was reaching for his own zipper.

*

Baekhyun parked his car right in front of the dark looking mansion. He would have doubted that this was the place, but Chanyeol’s car stood just at the opposite side of the street. Besides, this was the perfect place for whatever fucked up thing Alex could be planning to do to Chanyeol.

Baekhyun moved forwards, ignoring the chills this place gave him and giving up on the opportunity to look around as he made his way straight for the house.

The door was already unlocked, so he could walk straight in. Baekhyun refrained from calling out to Chanyeol to not alarm Alexander and cause a hostage situation or something.

If the guy was willing to go this far to hurt Chanyeol, who knows if he had limits?

Looking around the house, Baekhyun tried to decide where to start looking for Chanyeol. The property was huge, he cannot waste any time.

Where are you?

A pained scream echoed through the mansion only a few seconds later.

Baekhyun ran. He ran towards the sound of Chanyeol’s scream, which was now muffled by something.

Baekhyun could still hear him. Over time, he had trained himself to listen for those silent sobs Chanyeol uttered, a sign of complete devastation and hopelessness.

Baekhyun came to stop in front of a large door; the only door he had come across so far that was closed. He could hear Chanyeol’s voice.

“Please, no, don’t, please…”

Baekhyun grit his teeth to remain in control over his rage as he quietly turned the doorknob and took a peek inside the luxurious bedroom.

Neither of the two occupants noticed him, but that wasn’t too surprising considering the position they were in.

Chanyeol was there, naked on the bed, his hands tied to the headboard, his legs bound to a post each, forcing him to spread them.

His lips were swollen; his eyes watery and full of panic as tears stained his cheeks.

Alexander was kneeling in between Chanyeol’s legs and currently undoing his pants.

Baekhyun lost control. He entered the room and punched Alexander square in the face. (A small part of his brain realized that his nose was already broken and felt very proud of Chanyeol.)

The small man didn’t even give Alexander the time to recover, grabbing his collar and guiding his head right to meet Baekhyun’s knee, again and again.

It took a while for Baekhyun to stop kicking his face and drop him, but he was far from done. Right now, he didn’t care that the boy was already lying on the ground motionlessly; he delivered kicks to the guy’s ribs and his stomach, ignoring the crunching sounds the bones were emitting.

He only stopped after using all his weight in a well-deserved kick, or rather, stomp, to Alexander’s balls, resulting in a sickening squishing sound.

Then he turned away wordlessly and began working on Chanyeol’s restraints. A quick look over Chanyeol’s body was enough to make him want to destroy the unconscious boy in front of the bed even more, but he held back.

His priority was to get Chanyeol to safety. It has always been.

“Hyung?” Chanyeol whimpered as he felt Baekhyun’s gaze on his naked body.

Baekhyun cradled his face in his hands. “It’s okay, baby, I’m here. I’m never gonna let anything happen to you ever again.”

A slow smile spread over Chanyeol’s face, re-opening his burst lower lip, but Chanyeol didn’t seem to care very much at the moment. “Good. That’s good. I love you.”

His eyes close and didn’t open again. He was asleep.

Baekhyun bit his lip as he moved to undo the knots on Chanyeol’s ankles and looked at Chanyeol’s body. Bruises and hickeys could be seen all over his skin, his left eye was swollen almost completely shut and his wrists and ankles sported rope burns from his struggle against Alexander.

But what stood out the most was his hole. It was red, puffy and blood-crusted.

Baekhyun wanted to crush something, but since he was currently holding Chanyeol, that might not be a good idea.

He felt tears welling up his eyes as he wrapped Chanyeol in some of his own clothes since the former’s were nowhere to be found.

This was way worse than he expected. He knew Alex had a thing for Chanyeol, he suspected he might try to take Chanyeol away from him and he never interfered because his feelings for his brother were inappropriate, anyways.

But this… Baekhyun never thought Alexander would actually go this far, he thought Alexander knew Chanyeol needed to be treated with delicacy, that Alexander actually knew his worth.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he lay his still sleeping brother in the backseat of his car and drove off.

*

Warmth seeped into Chanyeol’s aching body, a gentle pressure loosened his muscles and a wet hand ran through his hair.

He fluttered his eyes open to find himself at home, in the bathtub more precisely.

Hovering over him and washing him was Baekhyun, and Chanyeol blushed at the thought of him seeing him naked.

He tried to sit up, and a blinding pain shot through his spine. Then, he remembered.

He felt himself sobbing before he even realised he was crying.

He was raped. He was touched in places he wanted only Baekhyun to touch, he was humiliated and he was filthy. He was disgusting.

Arms wrapped around him and Baekhyun’s calming voice reached his ears. “Shhh, I got you. It’s over; he’s not going to hurt you anymore. It’ll be fine. You’re fine. I got you.”

Chanyeol wanted to believe Baekhyun, he really did. But how could he after all that happened? How could he not feel horrible when his love, his hyung, his angel, was sitting in front of the bathtub, washing and hugging his filthy self?

So he pushed Baekhyun away. “Don’t touch me.” A flash of hurt flickered through Baekhyun’s eyes and Chanyeol felt the need to add “I’m disgusting.”

The hurt look on Baekhyun’s face was replaced by a determined one. “You’re not.”

“I am.” Chanyeol insisted, but Baekhyun just shook his head and lifted him out of the tub with ease.

“That’s not true.” Chanyeol sighed, Baekhyun didn’t understand.

Baekhyun brought his hand under his chin and forced Chanyeol to look into his eyes. “What exactly did you do that makes you disgusting?”

Chanyeol supressed a whimper. It sounded even more horrible when Baekhyun said it. “I let him touch me.”

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, but very patiently uttered his next question. “And did you have a choice?”

Chanyeol lowered his gaze. “See? The disgusting one is him, not you.” Baekhyun’s voice was soft, filled with fondness and love.

“But I should have struggled more.” Baekhyun let out a chuckle at that. “But you did, didn’t you? His nose was already broken when I came. I’m proud of you. You did well.”

Chanyeol’s chest filled with warmth and something akin to giddiness at the praise, but it was only short-lived as he stared into the bathroom mirror. His hand wandered up to his neck, where one of the hickeys stood out.

“He marked me.” All playfulness disappeared from Baekhyun’s gaze at once. “He did.” Was all he said. “That’s still not your fault. You’re not disgusting, Chanyeol, you’re beautiful. You deserve none of this, and none of it was your fault. You’re the victim here. You are not in the wrong.”

Chanyeol swallowed his fear and looked into Baekhyun’s eyes through the mirror. “But I am. How could I not be disgusting when while he was licking all over my body, I couldn’t help but wish it was you?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened almost comically and Chanyeol made use of the opportunity to brush past him and make a run for their room where he plopped on the bed face first, his bed, not Baekhyun’s this time.

It would be generous enough if Baekhyun didn’t tell anyone else about Chanyeol’s confession; he didn’t actually expect him to still talk to him.

Why did Chanyeol tell him in the first place? Now he lost the only person he could rely on.

He felt the bed dip and looked up. Would Baekhyun hit him? Put him in his place?

Now, however, it was Chanyeol’s turn to be surprised. In Baekhyun’s gaze was no disgust, or hatred, just gentle fondness and the same love he always looked at him with.

Chanyeol felt a hand cup his face. “Let’s be disgusting together, then.”

Baekhyun leaned down and pressed his lips to Chanyeol’s forehead. Then he whispered in his ear.

“Now tell me, baby, why don’t we clean you up completely?”

With that, Baekhyun’s lips landed on the hickey Chanyeol had looked at earlier and he started sucking on the skin gently.

It didn’t hurt like it had earlier, instead, it tingled. Chanyeol leaned his head back to grant better access.

Baekhyun pulled away and whispered into Chanyeol’s ear. “That’s my mark now.” Then his lips caught the spot behind Chanyeol’s ear Alex had sucked on.

Chanyeol let out a surprised moan as he felt something stirring in his pants while Baekhyun was replacing Alex’ marks with his own. Baekhyun smile against his skin.

 

“H-hyung!” Chanyeol called out softly, not really confident about this entire situation yet. Baekhyun lifted his head from Chanyeol’s chest where he was currently working on a hickey.

“He also…kissed me.” Admitted Chanyeol bashfully. Baekhyun’s expression darkened briefly, before he pressed Chanyeol into the pillows and finally landed his soft lips on Chanyeol’s.

There were no fireworks. Chanyeol didn’t feel nervous. He felt like he was right where he belonged as he moved his lips against Baekhyun’s, feeling the elder’s arms wrap around his waist and a tongue prodding at his lower lip, asking for entrance, which Chanyeol willingly granted.

He hummed into the kiss, Baekhyun tasted amazing. His tongue was working wonders in Chanyeol’s mouth, exploring every corner of it without being hectic or invasive, tangling with his own every once in a while.

Baekhyun sucked on Chanyeol’s tongue before parting for air, making Chanyeol whine at the loss. He hadn’t even realised he wasn’t breathing, but now his chest was heaving up and down heavily.

Baekhyun pressed another quick peck onto Chanyeol’s lips.

“You have no idea how much I love you.” He whispered softly against him before pulling away completely and turning his attention towards a hickey on the inside of Chanyeol’s thigh, drawing a loud moan from him.

Baekhyun laughed under his breath and looked up to Chanyeol. “As beautiful as the noises you’re making are, our parents are sleeping right next door.”

Chanyeol blushed in embarrassment and fidgeted on the spot. “Cute.” Baekhyun kissed his cheek before indulging in his thighs once more.

Chanyeol arched his back. He loved what Baekhyun was doing to him, it just felt so right.

He’s never felt this important or loved before than now, as he lay on his bed, panting and covered in his own sweat as well as Baekhyun’s saliva, aching hard.

Suddenly, Baekhyun grabbed his thighs and angled them to be able to spread them wider, his gaze fixed on Chanyeol’s still abused rim.

It made Chanyeol a little uncomfortable, when Alex did it, it had hurt so badly. But then, everything Alex did hurt, and he would trust Baekhyun with his life.

So, he just gave him a hesitant nod and mentally prepared himself for the feeling of something stretching and tearing his rim, but instead, something warm and wet moved over his entire crack.

Chanyeol gasped at the feeling, it tickled, but Baekhyun just signalled him to turn over. He obeyed and then he felt Baekhyun lapping at the backside of his balls and up to his hole, where he left a gentle kiss.

It wasn’t before long that Chanyeol has started to quiver, his arms refusing to hold his own weight anymore, but Baekhyun held him up, while all Chanyeol could do was trying to muffle his moans as Baekhyun licked, nipped and sucked his most intimate place, making his core throb and ache with need to be filled.

When the wish was granted, however, Chanyeol was not prepared. It took his all not to scream as Baekhyun stiffened his tongue and slowly entered him.

This was the filthiest thing he’s ever done, but it felt so good. Chanyeol’s legs have given out, he could only lay in his brother’s arms helplessly and take what he was given.

Not that he’d want it any other way. He knew that Baekhyun would never do anything to hurt him and that, too, made him feel all tingly inside.

Baekhyun was currently relentlessly fucking him with his tongue, licking into him and savouring his flavour like he was his favourite meal.

Chanyeol felt the pressure in his stomach building. “Hyung, I’m…”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as he came all over the bedsheets.

Baekhyun pulled back and kissed Chanyeol, before giving the bed a critical look.

“Seems like you’ll have to sleep with me tonight. And take another shower.” Chanyeol just snuggled into his hyung, burying his face in the crook of his neck to hide his blush at the thought of what they had just done. “Okay.”

But he still stopped Baekhyun from taking him back to the bathroom. “What about you, hyung?” He jerked his head towards the tent that had formed in Baekhyun’s pants.

Baekhyun smiled softly. “I’ll take care of that. You need to rest.”

For the fourth time this evening, Baekhyun gently scooped Chanyeol up and carried him to the bathroom.

It probably looked ridiculous how Baekhyun was carrying someone this much taller than him, but Chanyeol couldn’t bring himself to care. He was finally in

his Prince Charming’s arms and he was doting on him just as much as he did before.

Chanyeol buried his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. “I love you, hyung.”

“I love you, too.” Baekhyun carefully placed Chanyeol on his bed and bent down to kiss him before laying down next to Chanyeol and pulling him close.

 

*

 

Monday morning surely was interesting. People avoided the twins even more than usual, even Chanyeol’s fangirls stayed at a reasonable distance.

Not that Chanyeol had to guess very hard why, gossip just isn’t a very quit form of talk.

“I heard he beat Alex into hospital.” “Really? Chen said he stabbed him.” “No, no, he basically ripped him apart with his bare hands, just because Alex bumped into him. I was there, I’ve seen it.” “I want proof!”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and navigated a pliant Chanyeol to the next classroom.

Chanyeol grinned awkwardly. “What did happen, really? I wasn’t conscious enough to remember.”

“I beat him up and left him there. Who knows how he got into a hospital after that…”

Chanyeol winced. He was grateful Baekhyun had protected him, but he always has and always will despise violence.

“Hey, I know you don’t like it, but do you think he would have left you alone if I had asked him to?”

Chanyeol shook his head. “No, probably not. But what if he wants revenge now? What if he hurts you?”

Baekhyun smiled before taking a quick look around and pecking Chanyeol on the lips.

“He can try. Just like all the other bastards who hurt you and got hurt in return. If the guy makes another move on you, I’ll make sure he rots in jail. Simple as that.”

That was at least a bit comforting. He gave Baekhyun a smile. “Thanks, hyung.”

 

 

***

 

10 years later

If you were to ask the neighbours who Chanyeol and Baekhyun were, they’d tell you about the sweetest couple they’ve ever seen, protectiveness, devotion and adoration all wrapped into two people.

Also a pretty high libido, but with how friendly the two of them were, the neighbours didn’t have the heart to complain about the noises.

Every Christmas, they would receive self-made cookies by Chanyeol, and the couple would always be the first to volunteer if someone needed baby-sitting or similar things.

Baekhyun worked in a bank, Chanyeol in a library, and even after ten years of relationship, Baekhyun still picked Chanyeol up for lunch and dinner every day without fail.

 

“Oppa, when I grow up I want to be just like you and Chanyeol!”

Baekhyun smiled and crouched to eye-level with Tiffany, whom he was currently looking after.

“Wanna know our secret?” The little girl nodded enthusiastically as she jumped on his lap.

“Always, always care for your partner. Even if you fight, never even think of letting something hurt them, especially not yourself. You can never put your own pride before your love. Let them know that they are the most important thing in your life in a new way every day.”

The little girl frowned. “So, should I have let Taeng play with my doll? But she took it without asking…”

“Did you tell her that that was the reason you were mad at her?” Her eyes widened.

“Can you take me to her?”

“Sure, sweetie.”

 

 

 

 

A/N: So yeah. That’s that. How do you like it?

I just wanted to write a story where BaekYeol have kind of a mental connection without writing abo. It turned out as twincest. Sorry.


End file.
